The Sound of the Cullens
by PopCornforme
Summary: The Cullens sing a song. Woot! Okay, it is more interesting than this.


Ok, so this is my first musical fanfic. It is just meant for laughs, so I hope whoever reads this, does laugh. :) Anyway, I dont mind flames, as long as I get alot of comments I will be happy.

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of the characters, or the song, which, by the way, is "So Long, Farewell"  
in "The Sound of Music." Enjoy! :D Oh, and if some of this stuff doesnt make sense to you, go here: /watch?vHECJLH4onZk It is the song, and it will make more sense if you see it, but you dont have too. ok, tata.

I stood at the side of the stage, behind the curtain with my beautiful boyfriend, Edward, who's arms were wrapped around my waist. My heart fluttered, maybe because Edward's breathe tickled my neck, or because we were up next, I didn't know. "Edward," I whispered. "Do we really have to go through with this"  
He spun me around so I could look in his eyes. "Of course," he said. "Think of how much trouble Esme put into all of this"  
"But it's so embarassing! Besides, I'll probably mess up, trip on the bleachers, or something," I said. "If you do, I'll be there to catch you." He smiled, and I sighed.

Tonight was the Forks Carnival, where all of Forks decided to get together and celebrate the Summer Solstice. But, since Forks is always wet, everything was held indoors, so you had to drive to different buildings in Forks for the different events. The Cullens and I were in the school gym, on the back stage. Carlisle and Esme had entered all of us in a competition to impersonate or relive historical people. That was when Esme came up with the --.

"..the Von Trapp family!" Coach Clapp (the host) announced. Apparently we were up. There was an applause and cheering from the gym floor. My heart skipped a beat. Alice danced onto the stage, pulling Jasper behind her,  
who, like me, did not want to do this. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle followed them, and Edward looked into my eyes.  
"Please?" he pleaded. I looked at him for a moment, then rolling my eyes, I said, "Let's get this over with," and we walked onto the stage.

I looked at the Cullens, who were all ready standing in their positions on the bleachers (which were acting as stairs). Rosalie was at the top, Edward and Carlisle were one step below her, Emmett one below them, then Alice and Jasper on the last step. I took my place standing on the floor in front of them. Looking to the left, I could see Esme with her excited face, smiling at us, and sending kisses to Carlisle. The music started as I took a big breathe, and we all started singing.

All:  
There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall And the bells in the steeple too And up in the nursery an absurd little bird (cue Emmett, Edward and Carlisle moving positions)  
Is popping out to say "cuckoo"

Alice, Jasper and Bella:  
(appearing from behind)  
Cuckoo cuckoo

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie:  
Regretfully they tell us But firmly they compel us To say goodbye . . .

Alice, Jasper and Bella:  
Cuckoo!

All:  
. . . to you.  
(dance/ march until lined up as Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Bella)

All:  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night

Jasper:  
(steps up)  
I hate to go and leave this pretty sight (Carlisle kicks him in the butt and Jasper exits off stage to the right)

All:  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu

Carlisle:  
Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you.  
(Rosalie kicks him in the butt and Carlisle walks a bit to the right, but not offstage)

All:  
So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen

Rosalie:  
(to Carlisle)  
I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne. Yes?

Carlisle: No

Rosalie:  
(Edward kicks her in the butt and she exits stage with Carlisle to the right)

All:  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye

Edward:  
I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye.  
(steps forward, confidentally as Bella looks away in embarassment)  
Goodbye! (holds out high note as exit stage right)

Alice:  
I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie

Emmett:  
I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly (dances around while flapping arms)  
(leaves hand in hand with alice, exit stage right)

Bella:  
(backing onto the bleachers)  
The sun has gone to bed and so must I (pretend to sleep as Edward comes back to pick her up, and exit stage right)

All: (from offstage)  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

Guests:  
(cheers)

Mike: I love you Bella!  
(whistles)

I looked at Edward as he whispered in my ear. "See, that wasn't so bad"  
I whispered back, "Only because you carried me off stage." Alice bounced up to me as Edward set me down. "Bella,  
that was so amazing, and exhilarating!" She danced away to Esme, who looked very proud of us, and was smiling, sweetly, ear to ear. Emmett was still fluttering around like a bird, and randomly poking Rosalie, who had her arms crossed. Jasper was overwhelmed with everyones emotions, and was sitting off in a corner. I smiled at my family, or soon to be one. Carlisle came up to Edward. "You really hit that high note, there." I laughed.

ok that was it! hope you enjoyed it and please review!! 


End file.
